Curioser and Curioser
by royalfan
Summary: pre-wedding interaction for the royal couple


Goong Fanfic

Lee Shin and Chae Gyoung

Rated K+

Humor-Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination.

**CURIOSER AND CURIOSER**

It was perfectly understandable. This curiosity to know what she is like, after all he has to marry her.

It has been two weeks since his parents dropped the bomb about the agreement the old emperor had made with the commoner's grandfather.

Five days since Hyo Rin refused to give up her dreams to be with him.

Three days since he accepted his fate and the palace made the announcement.

A day since he decided to observe his betrothed and judge for himself whether she is suitable.

It was by pure chance that they passed the girl while she was riding her bike to school this particular morning. Had it been any other day, his car and escorts would have simply zoomed past her on the empty highway for his daily classes.

The two vehicles have already sped her by, making a stop from a distance as the car he was riding on followed on a more discreet pace. If she noticed the three black sedans she didn't give any indication of it.

She was really ordinary, he thought. Examining her back as she pedaled her bike. Ordinary height, ordinary looks. A commoner to a tee and for a moment he questioned the sanity of the agreement made by the long dead king.

When the road led to a small clearing, she suddenly stopped and turned and he signaled for the driver to do the same. Curious still, on why she had taken a sudden turn instead of proceeding straight to the school road, he steepled his fingers under his chin and waited.

He watched as she got off and propped her bike by the roadside under the shade of a tree. Dusting her palms on her skirt, she put down her backpack and proceeded to sit on the soft grass. Indeed, he mused, it was a good thing that she was wearing those ridiculous PE pants under her skirt as she sprawled, legs wide open.

Still wondering what she was doing by the roadside, he saw her take something out of her backpack and proceeded to read it. It was a newspaper and his brow knitted in a frown as he recalled that the news about his engagement has been treated like gossip by the tabloids.

She continued to read, her eyes bulging and a deep frown marring her features. Suddenly she flung the newspaper aside and dropped her head between her legs. Then she screamed and he was taken aback. Even from a distance he could hear her. The driver also gave a start and shot him a look. He shook his head.

The girl then stood up and took deep breaths. She picked p her backpack and looked about ready to go. Then she turned and saw the offending newspaper. With a swipe of her hand she picked it up and slammed the paper on the tree trunk. Fumbling for something in her bag, he watched with vivid curiosity as she produced a pin and proceeded to pin the paper.

Then taking a few steps back, he watched with fascination as she viewed the article from her angle. From what he could see, it featured his face and her picture. Hers wasn't very flattering, his the usual publicity photo released by the palace.

His eyes widened when she picked up a rock and hurled it on the paper posted on the trunk. She had great aim for his picture ripped with the force of her blow. A snort sounding like muffled laughter burst from the driver seat and sharply he looked at the chauffer. Immediately contrite, his driver bowed his head.

She wasn't finished. She picked another one and took aim. He has had enough and with one swift movement, opened his door and got out.

She was too intent on her throw for she never heard a thing as he slowly approached.

The second rock smashed his photo into oblivion.

"Feel better?"

If he wasn't feeling annoyed, her surprised shriek might have been comical, but not only did she rip his picture, it was the way she did it that he found almost…offensive.

"Y-You!" she sputtered as she automatically took a step back. Quickly scanning her surroundings, her eyes got bigger when she finally saw the three black cars parked by the road a few feet from where she stood.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said in his most intimidating voice, eyes turned into slits, chin raised up in haughty indignation.

Expecting her to almost drop to her knees in apology, he got another shock when she pointed her finger at him.

"You! I hate you!"

"What did you say?" his tone became deadly soft, and had she known him better, she would have taken heed.

"You heard me. This engagement is a joke! I can't marry you!" she continued to rant, her bravado belied by her continuously stepping back as he advanced.

"Shut your mouth! Who do you think you're talking to?" he growled.

"You think because you're a prince then I have to just accept my fate?" she continued as he wondered if she was brain damaged. Her words simply did not make sense.

"Who asked for your opinion? What you want is not important." He replied.

"Oh yeah? Then try getting married all by yourself!" she snapped and with quick strides grabbed her bike.

Now furious at her audacity he seized her arm.

"You ill mannered girl.." he began as he dragged her close.

She shoved him. Hard. Unprepared, he lost his balance and sprawled on the grass.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed and quick as a fox jumped at her bike and sped off.

Still sitting on the grass, he looked after her retreating back as his bodyguards blocked her path while others helped him to his feet.

With an impatient shake, he shrugged off their help and got up, dusting his trousers as he did so.

She looked back at him, her eyes angry and defiant. Looking at her he felt something stir inside. Something akin to…admiration?

He waved his hand and indicated that she be let go. With nary a backward glance she furiously pedaled like demons were on her heels.

He watched her go, his thoughts not quite grasping what just happened.

His bodyguards stood guard and saw the prince in deep thought, his expression more grim than usual.

Shin shook his head once more and let a small grin appear.

For the first time in two weeks he discovered something. She was a commoner alright. But for her, his royal status is as common as they come.

Turning back to his car, he suddenly realized that this engagement may not completely be a bad thing at all. Indeed, it could be just what he needed.

A grin now in full force, he contemplated his bumpy days ahead and prepared for his ride to school.

**THE END**


End file.
